Integrated circuits are made possible by processes which produce intricately patterned material layers on substrate surfaces. Producing patterned material on a substrate requires controlled methods for forming and removing material. The temperature at which these processes occur may directly impact the final product. Substrate temperatures are often controlled and maintained with the assembly supporting the substrate during processing. Temperature fluctuations that may occur across the surface or through the depth of the supporting assembly may create temperature zones or regions across a substrate. These regions of varying temperature may affect processes performed on or to the substrate, which may often reduce the uniformity of deposited films or etched structures along the substrate. Depending on the degree of variation along the surface of the substrate, device failure may occur due to the inconsistencies produced by the applications.
Additionally, the structures housed within a semiconductor processing chamber may be affected by the processes performed within the chamber. For example, materials deposited within the chambers may deposit on the equipment within the chamber as well as on the substrate itself. Thus, for these and other reasons, there is a need for improved equipment and assemblies within semiconductor processing chambers. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.